Happy Birthday
by melli-elle
Summary: A present for someone's birthday, even though they didn't tell me. Six drabbles to count down with. Slash. Silver, Data, Platinum, OshitariHiyoshi, and Tango, with sides of Stoic and Perfect.
1. On the sixth day before my birthday

On the sixth day before my birthday, my partner gave to me…

Otori sighed as he watched the rest of his team get valentines presents. It's not that he wanted valentines presents; He rarely did. Valentines was a terrible day that made him always feel terrible about not only the fact that he had been born on the day that most guys hate, but also it was the day his mother had died giving birth to him. He didn't want to celebrate it like this… giving and receiving presents. His family, which consisted of his father, younger sister, and a few aunts and uncles, had long ago learnt not to give him presents on this day. The only time he'd accept presents was at the christian Christmas, and that was because his family were highly catholic… even if he wasn't himself.

"Oi! Choutarou! Stop daydreaming already!"

Otori jumped out of his haze as he watched his favourite sempai walk over to him, completely empty of presents and gifts, and he had to show off his shy smile.

"Hai, Shishido-san! Is practice starting yet?" he asked, and his sempai shrugged.

"As if we're going to get any practicing today. Girls are on patrol for Atobe and Oshitari, not to mention Jirou! I already leant him the use of my locker to help him store his gifts…" Shishido shook his head, as confused about the workings of a girl's mind as Otori was. Otori just gave Shishido one of his patented smiles, trying to hide the hurt that he felt.

"Perhaps Oshitari-sempai and Atobe-sempai like getting gifts?" he suggested, and Shishido practically growled as he sat down next to Otori.

"Your right on that one, anyway. They have this whole booth set up for each of them. I just know Gakuto's going to go over there any minute and tear down Oshitari's."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't," Otori said, looking over at where Gakuto was fuming. "Then again, Oshitari-sempai is Mukahi-sempai's boyfriend…" Otori couldn't help but blush at that statement, hoping that Shishido didn't notice him.

Shishido just shrugged his shoulders. "If Oshitari was going to be a good boyfriend then he wouldn't of set up the booth in the first place. Hell, if it was me…" he started, but then stopped, hanging his head as Otori turned to look at him.

"If it was you, Shishido-san?" he tried, trying to hide his own blush, and Shishido just shook his head.

"I refuse to celebrate this mundane holiday that was created by greeting card salesmen. Girls learnt in the past that any valentines gift I get I throw out. They stopped giving them to me…." All of a sudden, he pulled something square shaped out of his tennis bag, that was wrapped in Christmas wrapping.

"I know you don't accept birthday presents, Choutarou… so think of this as a late Christmas present…" He shook his head as he stood, not looking Otori in the eye. "Just open it. Read the note. I hope you like it…"

Otori watched as Shishido ran off back to where the other regulars were watching Atobe and Oshitari, before turning back to his present, and opening it carefully, only to reveal a picture, framed, of Otori and Shishido, who someone had obviously altered so that Otori had a moustache and Shishido was wearing a dress. Otori chuckled lightly at the picture, before seeing a white piece of paper sticking out of the edge, and pulled out the note before reading it.

'Every birthday should be celebrated. One day, this will be you, and you'll have a family who will want to celebrate it with you.

Always, your doubles partner,

Shishido Ryo

P.S The picture was Gakuto and Oshitari's doing… I am no one's wife.'

Otori couldn't help but laugh, and as he packed away the picture to put on his bedside table later, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it'd be ok to celebrate his birthday with his family… both his blood one, and his tennis one.

* * *

Miss Ella: Ummm… this is one-sixth of a birthday fic for someone who didn't tell me it was her birthday in six days. It will have our six favourite combined pairings, starting with Silver Pair, and going down the list of what I would class as our six favourite… with a rather large one hopefully for her actual birthday. She didn't tell me it was her birthday, so I hope she's not mad at me for wanting to give her a present… it's not every day you turn 17.

Till tomorrow.


	2. On the fifth day before my birthday

On the fifth day before my birthday, my ex gave to me…

"Come in," sifted a stiffened voice through the door to Tezuka Kunimitsu's bedroom. It was already Saturday and therefore his birthday, so he expected at least one of his team mates to have wanted to be the first to wish him a happy birthday, especially Fuji, who'd been rather attentive lately.

That's why he was very surprised when he saw his ex-boyfriend enter the room.

"Sanada?" Tezuka asked, his face showing the tiniest bit of bewilderment, as the taller man stepped up to where he was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. They had broken up not as the best of friends after Sanada had admitted to sleeping with someone else while they'd been dating.

Needless to say, Tezuka hadn't taken it well.

"I wanted to come say Happy Birthday," he insisted, and Tezuka nodded.

"Is that all?" he asked, as Sanada shook his head.

"I've missed you," he insisted, leaning back against the wall.

"I can't say the feelings mutual, Sanada," Tezuka replied curtly, not looking up for his work.

"I know, and I'm sorry…"

"You've said sorry a million times, it's not going to help."

Sanada nodded, before sighing. "I know that, and I understand we can't be together, but I come with a peace offering." He held out a thin package, wrapped in brown paper. "Happy Birthday. Friends?"

Tezuka looked at the package, and couldn't help but smile. Only Sanada would understand his annoyance for bright and shiny things. He took the package, and opening it, pulled out two bits of paper, which looked suspiciously like home-made cards. Tezuka read the messy crayon writing on them, and smiled, despite himself.

"The twins," he said carefully, and Sanada nodded.

"They miss you. Natsuyo keeps asking where her Kuni-nii had gone, and Kuniko is even quieter then usual."

While Sanada and Tezuka had dated, Sanada had asked him to help babysit his next door neighbour's twin daughters. The two girls had become quite attached to Tezuka, so every time Sanada had had to babysit, Tezuka had gone with them.

"I miss them too," he whispered, looking at the drawing Natsuyo had drawn of the four of them. "How did they know it was my birthday?"

"I told them… Should I not have?"

Tezuka turned to Sanada, shaking his head. "You brightened my day, Sanada. Thank you." He turned to put the cards on his desk. "I think friends will be acceptable.

Sanada let a smile of his own fall on his face, before leaning down and kissing Tezuka's cheek.

"Call me, Ok?" he asked, before walking out of Tezuka's room, even as Tezuka turned back to his work, smiling.

"Why was Sanada-kun here?" came a new voice, one such the complete opposite of Sanada's strong, calm voice, that Tezuka nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Fuji. He came to wish me a happy birthday," he insisted, and Fuji moved to look at the twins' cards on his desk.

"I knew Rikkai were childish, but really, isn't writing in crayon a bit much?"

"Fuji," Tezuka said, his best buchou voice back on. Fuji sighed, before going back towards the door.

"It's only jealousy, Tezuka, don't worry," he said, before starting out the door. "Be at Taka-san's at 12 for your birthday lunch."

Tezuka watched as Fuji shut the door, and tried not to smile. He was already hoping for a nice birthday present from Fuji, and made a note to call Sanada about it when he got home...

* * *

Miss Ella: Here's the chapter for the fifth day before my friend's birthday, once again posted in the time where our days align. Some Stoic AND Perfect here, mainly because both of those are loved by both of us. I was thinking about giving Tezuka and Fuji a chapter of their own, but then debated against it… I'm still debating on what to write for tomorrow, if anyone has ideas? My friend mustn't of read yesterday's, because there was no review, nor comment from her… let's hope at least she'll read the last one, neh?


	3. On the fourth day before my birthday

On the fourth day before my birthday, my friend (?) gave to me…

Inui watched as his best friend… Was he former? He couldn't tell these days… Yanagi Renji go over his homework that he'd brought with him on their once a month meeting.

"Renji," Inui tried to start, but Yanagi just shook his head.

" 'You shouldn't work so much' is what you were going to say, wasn't it Sadaharu?" the boy asked back, his closed eyes dashing over the papers quickly, not looking up.

"Yes, I was, Renji. Because…"

" 'Because it's my birthday is what you were going to say, isn't it, Sadaharu?"

Inui just shook his head. As per usual, Yanagi had asked him to spend his birthday with him, and as per usual, Inui had agreed. Mainly because they're birthdays were one after the other, and they had always celebrated their birthday's together, whether it be on Inui's birthday, or Yanagi's birthday.

"It's not conversation if you guess everything I say, Renji," Inui insisted, causing Yanagi to smile, and look at Inui.

"So your not predicting everything I'm going to say anyway, Sadaharu? 82% chance you'd rather be at home doing your own homework, 10% you'd rather be training with Kaido-kun, and 8% your perfectly ok with being here."

"68% chance you'd rather be at home doing your homework instead of doing it here, 98% chance Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun said you couldn't actually have today off tennis practice, but you came anyway, 20% chance you'd rather be there training, and 12% chance your content with being here."

"Sadaharu, I wouldn't of asked you to come if I didn't want to be here," Yanagi insisted, and Inui was about to say something when Yanagi cut him off. " And don't try telling me that my percentages were wrong also… my percentages are never wrong."

"So mine are?" Inui asked, trying not to frown and pour some of his latest Inui juice in Yanagi's Chai latte.

"You are not putting into account the fact that Seiichi is still mad at Genichirou."

"Oh, of course. My mistake, Sanada-kun and Yukimura-kun never agree anymore…"

"Yes, so it would seem… Much like ourselves, neh, Sadaharu?"

"No, Renji, because we were not together like Sanada-kun and Yukimura-kun were," he insisted, taking a sip of his black tea with a tiny bit of Penal Tea in it.

Yanagi looked at Inui for a moment, before looking back down at his work. "No, of course not, Sadaharu. You have your snake."

"You have your demon."

"Akaya is not my demon, nor do I have any interest in dating my kouhai. Besides, Akaya's much too obsessed with Seiichi."

Inui looked at Yanagi for a moment, before scribbling something in his notebook, muttering 'Ii data…'

Yanagi frowned, before reaching over and closing Inui's notebook, before taking it from him and placing it to the side.

"If I'm not allowed to work, you're not allowed to collect data."

Inui sighed, before looking at Yanagi, and trying not to smirk.

"Like you haven't been collecting data this whole time, Renji," he insisted, trying not to smirk, and Yanagi smirked back.

"Yes, well, I have the chance to collect data without writing everything in a silly little notebook." The younger boy opened his eyes temporarily looking at Inui, before smirking. "It's because I'm more intellectual then you."

Inui leant forward, looking Yanagi in the eyes, before smirking, and letting his lips brush against his best friends' momentarily, before pulling back. "Happy birthday, Renji," he said, before collecting his notebook, standing, and walking away from the table, causing Yanagi to sit back in his chair, sighing, before turning to the bush that was near their table.

"I'll assume you got it?" he asked, smiling as a white haired boy and red haired boy stepped out of the bush, one smirking, the other making faces.

"Course, what do you take me for, Renji?" Niou held out the camera, showing Yanagi the photo he'd taken just as Inui had kissed him, and Yanagi chuckled, almost evilly.

"Perfect. Blackmail is fun, isn't it Niou?"

"Damnit, Renji, this side of you is so much more fun!"

* * *

Miss Ella: So… this chapter may look longer, but I could almost sware the actual story is the same length as the last chapter… I'm going to add, that while this isn't exactly one of our combined favourites, we do actually play it a lot in our rps, and they are extremely fun to write as, not to mention Niou!! Plus, the birthday girl finally noticed I had dedicated these stories to her.


	4. On the third day before my birthday

On the third day before my birthday, the one I care about gave to me…

Yagyuu sighed as he tapped his pen at the edge of the paper sitting in front of him. He'd received a birthday card from his pen pal exactly on his birthday (How did some people get that lucky?) and it was taking him quite a while to write him back. Even though they didn't converse as often as they should, Yagyuu had always felt that it would have been rude to receive a letter and not send out a prompt, polite reply.

Niou-kun always complained to him that that was why the two had never really conversed very much, because Yagyuu was too polite in his replies.

Yagyuu shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of his doubles partner away, and tried to focus on the letter, but it was getting to be a tad hard. Ever since Niou-kun had been insistant that they hang out more to improve their doubles game, Yagyuu had had trouble concentrating on anything but tennis, and well… Niou.

"Step up ya game, Yag~yuu!" Yagyuu could almost hear the voice in his head. The only time he ever got a refrain from it these days was when he himself was pretending to be Niou.

He wondered for a moment if Niou could hear his own voice while he was pretending to be Yagyuu. Or perhaps he heard Yagyuu's voice, or perhaps even Yagyuu pretending to be Niou's voice?

Yagyuu shook his head, turning back to his letter. It wouldn't do to put this off until morning, especially if he wanted to send it first thing.

"You know, homework should be illegal on your birthday or some fin," came a voice from Yagyuu's window, the exact same voice that had been in his head not moments before, causing Yagyuu to sigh in frustraition and turn to look at his doubles partner.

"Niou-kun, why are you here?" he asked, as politely as he could, and Niou just shrugged, before going over to Yagyuu and leaning on his shoulder.

"Aren't I allowed to wish you a happy b-day?" he asked, before picking up the letter, and taking it to collapse on the perfectly made bed to read it. " 'Dear Carr'? Who the bloody hell's Carr?"

"Carl," Yagyuu emphasised the correct pronouncing of his name. "Is my pen pal from America, thank you very much. Could you kindly give me back the paper?"

Niou read over the first few lines, frowning. "But your writing in Japanese, how the hell is he supposed to read it?" He shook his head, looking over at Yagyuu. "Besides, who writes letters anymore? Why not just email? Don't they have those translator things?"

Yagyuu sighed, before shaking his head. Sometimes he didn't think Niou understood him at all. He stood up, taking off his glasses, chucking them at Niou, before reaching up and messing up his hair.

"Come on, Yagyuu, don't be such a fuddy duddy," Yagyuu said, Niou's trademark smirk lighting his face. "Email is no where near as cool as making the mailman screech when Toenails runs down the front path at high speeds to try and rip his pants again…" Toenails was Yagyuu's dog, whose real name was Mr. Waddlesworth, so affectionately named by Yagyuu's younger sister, and renamed by Niou.

Niou smirked at Yagyuu one last time, before placing his glasses on his face, before reaching up to flatten down his hair slightly.

"While that may be so, you shouldn't be writing to someone in America in the first place, it's very unsafe, with all the mail fraud these days. For all you know this Carr could be a fifty year old virgin looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with. Do be more careful, Niou-kun."

Yagyuu smirked, before leaning down and looking at Niou with unseeing eyes. "Awwww, is Hiro-chan jealous?" He leant over, letting his lips touch Niou's teasingly, before grabbing the paper and walking away. "Shouldn't be jealous, Hiro-chan, green is not your colour."

Niou looked at Yagyuu for a second, before pushing the glasses up his nose, and walking over beside Yagyuu, and placing the glasses back on his eyes.

"No, Hiro-chan, I'm not jealous." He leant down to kiss Yagyuu's neck lightly, as the boy tilted his head to the side to allow more room for the trickster. "I just don't want to see my gentleman hurt on his birthday."

Yagyuu smiled, before reaching up to mess up Niou's hair again. "You won't, my trickster. You won't."

* * *

Miss Ella: I can't believe I'm nearly two hours late with this… it probably wouldn't have been posted at all if the birthday girl hadn't reminded me… which is actually quite terrible to have the birthday girl remind you of her birthday present…


	5. On the second day before my birthday

On the second day before my birthday, my lover gave to me…

The tennis ball hit the strings of Hiyoshi Wakashi's racket with the usual thwack, before spinning harshly threw the air and landing on the other side of the net, and successfully bouncing past his opponent, causing him to smirk.

"Gekokojou," he muttered, shaking his head, as the umpire called out "Game Hyotei!"

"Way to go, Hiyoshi-kun!" Came Otori's voice from the stand, and Hiyoshi nodded to his friend, before picking up his drink bottle and sipping from it. He could feel the sweat on his brow build, but he didn't care. This was where he belonged, on the tennis courts, with a good, sensible tennis racket in his hands, hitting sharp tennis balls across the net to his opponent.

His opponent was the only one of the two he cared about at that moment.

His first, and one that he cared about beating forever, was sitting in his seat, watching the game with his eagle eyes, knowing that this match would decide something more then a win. He was the only other one who knew what this match meant to him, besides Hiyoshi himself. He wouldn't let Atobe-buchou down, if no one else.

His opponent didn't.

"Oiii, Hiyoshi, hurry up, I'm bored. When are you going to pull out the fancy stuff?" came the high pitched voice of his opponent, and Hiyoshi turned to look at him. His deep red hair, cut in that horrible style seemed to mock him, much like his jumping up and down in a timeless manor. He would beat this boy. He would do it with his eyes shut.

"Gekokojou, Mukahi-sempai," Hiyoshi muttered, before returning to the court.

* * *

Hiyoshi collapsed against the wall to the shower, the last one still there after tennis. He knew he'd messed up. He'd let his feelings get away from him. If he'd just kept them hidden inside like always, he wouldn't be here now, dubbed the loser by his most hated sempai…

But not only that, he'd lost his reason to beat him in the first place.

This was supposed to be his gift. If he'd won, he could have had the only thing he really wanted for his birthday. But now he knew he'd never get what he wanted. That he'd always be only second. Never first.

This was not Gekokojou.

"Hiyoshi-kun?" came a soft drawl, that drew Hiyoshi's attention like nothing else. That drawl was all he wanted to hear, ever…

"Oshitari-sempai," he muttered, not looking up as he stood and walked straight past him, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around himself. "Congradulations. Mukahi-sempai won. You should be happy."

"I'm not," his sempai drawled, following Hiyoshi to his locker. "Piyo-chan, you two rush into things far too easily. Why did neither of you ask me simply to choose?"

"We didn't want to put you in that position…"

Oshitari's smirk returned, before wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

"Ok, so we don't put me in this position. Don't make me chose. My birthday was a while ago, but your birthday's today. What do you want for your birthday, Piyo-chan?"

"What do I want?" he muttered, not turning to look at his sempai.

"Yes, Piyo-chan… what do you want?"

Hiyoshi thought about the tennis match, how'd he'd come so close to beating Mukahi properly… maybe that wasn't what mattered. Right now wasn't about losing to Mukahi. He leant in as Oshitari pressed his lips against his, smirking still.

"You to myself, sempai…"

It was about winning Oshitari.

* * *

Miss Ella: Wow… this is really shorter then all the others… But I like the theory behind it, and I'm getting it in on time!!!


	6. On the day before my birthday

On the day before my birthday, my team mates gave to me…

To say Sengoku Kiyosumi was bored would be an understatement. He was beyond bored. He was uninterested, blasé, dull, fatigued, inattentive, sick and tired, spiritless, tired... The opposite of enthusiastic, excited, exhilarated, interested…

And apparently looking up boredom in the thesaurus was not the answer.

Everyone he knew now a days were paired up with someone else. Was there no one left for him? He wasn't picky, he didn't care! He just felt lonely, and wanted someone to actually spend today with…

Because today was a special day for him! I mean, it's not every day you turn 16… But then, for him, he felt every birthday was special, and worth celebrating.

And he didn't really need his team mates to remember that it was his birthday. Nor did he need the few friends he'd made on the tennis circuit to acknowledge that it was his birthday… They didn't even know!

But any teenage guy wouldn't want to be alone on his birthday, even if it were just his team mates, or his friends. Sometimes he just felt so left out.

So what does a teenage boy who's bored on their birthday do?

Why, they go play tennis, of course!

But because it was a Saturday, Sengoku just had to put up with the fact that he'd have to check out the newly renovated street courts. He didn't mind; maybe he could find some of his friends, and they could rally a bit…

But his eagerness to play tennis was dashed when he got to the street courts only to see them packed. Nearlly every tennis court was full! He couldn't see any of his friends from where he was standing, because of all the people, so he sighed. This day just seemed to be getting worse and worse for him…

He turned around, and started back down the street. Maybe he could get a few burgers on the way home… Then again, that might ruin his favourite home made birthday dinner… Maybe some pockie from the store would do…

"Oi! Sengoku!" came a voice from behind him, and Sengoku spun around, surprised at hearing his captain's voice. And sure enough, there was Misami-buchou, standing with Muromachi and Dan-kun.

"Buchou! What are you lot doing here?!" he asked, surprised, as Dan-kun started jumping up and down.

"It's a surprise desu! You have to come and see desu!" he yelled, before turning around and heading back towards the tennis courts, not looking back. Muromachi and Misami shook their heads, before turning to Sengoku.

"Who let him have sugar anyway…" Muromachi asked, before turning to look at Sengoku. "Come on, Sengoku, everyone's waiting."

"Everyone?" Sengoku asked, bewildered, and Misami just smiled.

"Come on, you'll see," he said, and the three of them headed back to the tennis courts, and the entire crowded tennis courts turned to look at him.

"Oi! Sengoku-kun!"

"Momoshii-kun!"

"You're late, Sengoku."

"Rhythm-kun!"

"Mura-Buchou Mura-buchou Mura-buchou! Why did you make us come!? Oh, happy birthday, Sengoku…"

"Demon-kun! Wow!" Sengoku turned to look at his team mates, who were both smiling. "What did you do, invite the entire Japanese tennis circuit players?!"

"Of course not," replied Misami. "Only the good ones." He put a hand on Sengoku's shoulder. "You didn't really think we'd forget your birthday, do you?"

Sengoku rubbed the back of his head, before looking at his feet. "Maybe a little…"

"Come on, Sengoku-kun! We're starting a tournament!"

"Coming!" he yelled, running off to play tennis.

* * *

Miss Ella: You know I first looked at this, and thought it looked really long, but apparently isn't…

Ok, so here's the thing. I originally thought 'Oh, there's six days until her birthday, I'll write six fics, with our favourite pairing on her birthday…' then I realized I hadn't counted her birthday into the six days. So… Sengoku gets his own fic! Because he's the only one of our main characters who doesn't have much of a pairing right now… but we are open for suggestions...

It's her birthday tomorrow! Get ready for the shortest ultimate birthday fic ever!

Also, I'd like to appologise to the reviewer who asked for more perfect… I'm not much of a perfect writer… And I don't much like Perfect fics unless their very well written, as much as I like the pairing itself. And even if I could write it, this fic is already planned out, so sorry!


	7. On the sixth day after my birthday

Six days after my birthday, my true love gave to me…

"Master Keigo, Sanada Genichirou is here to see you."

Atobe Keigo looked up from his homework, turning uncharacteristically towards the servant standing in the door, amazed.

_He_ was here.

Why on earth had he come back…

Atobe sighed, moving a hand to rub his nose to try and remove the headache that had happened through tennis practice that day. He waved a hand at his servant, telling him slowly to let the vice-captain of Rikkai Dai into his house… whether he'd made the right decision or not, he'd wait to find out.

"Atobe," came the strong, calm voice, not long after. Atobe shut his eyes, praying to any gods out there to let this not be too painful for either of them, before turning around, and gasping.

There stood Sanada Genichirou, as expected, but… it wasn't what he'd expected either. The tall man was without his cap and yellow uniform, the clothes he'd worn the last time Atobe had seen him. Instead, his hair was brushed, and actually looked _decent for once. His clothes consisted of a nice white v-neck sweater that looked amazing on him, and tan slacks, with black shoes that made him look like one of those young business men who refused to wear suits around the home._

_And he was holding a birthday present._

_Atobe frowned, turning quickly back to his work._

"_Either you're going somewhere else with that birthday present, or you're too late. Ore-sama's birthday was six days ago."_

"_I know."_

"_Of course you know, you were there to celebrate it, with your team, your boyfriend, your wonderful stuck up attitude…" he paused as a scough came from behind him, and a muttered 'My stuck up attitude?' reached his ears, causing him to smile the most tiniest bit, before continuing. "Please, explain why you're here, then leave."_

_Sanada said nothing to Atobe, but moved over to his desk and placed the present next to him. "Happy birthday, Atobe," he said softly, before stepping back and to the left, waiting to see if the heir to the Atobe fortune would open it._

_Atobe looked carefully at the present for a moment, before moving a manicured hand to it, and running his hand over the paper, before reaching out to tug on the small bow, letting the ribbon fall off it quickly. He turned the present over, before carefully unfolding the wrapping paper, only to present a box. He opened it, and looked in, only to gasp._

"_What… how…" he asked, pulling out what was inside, causing Sanada to smile._

"_It… belonged to my aunt. I knew I couldn't afford anything so spectacular, so I asked my aunt, and she gave me this…" he reached out to pluck the necklace from Atobe's hands, and stepped behind him, lacing it around his neck, before clapsing it at the front. "There."_

_Atobe reached up to touch the necklace that felt slightly cold against his skin, before standing and going to his dresser, and looking at the necklace in it. It was silver; he never wore gold, it clashed with his hair. The chain was small circles all linking together, and right at the base was a little locket, in the shape of a tennis racket, and where the face of the racket was, opened._

"_Is there… something inside it?" Atobe asked carefully, running his fingers along the chain, and Sanada moved over next to the dresser, before reaching out and carefully unclasping the locket, before holding it out for Atobe to see._

_Atobe just smiled, seeing his reflection in the tiny mirror that had been placed inside of the locket, before reading the inscription on the other side._

" '_On the first day, I fell. On the second day, I stood up. On the third day, I fought. On the fourth day, I let be. On the fifth day, I wanted. On the sixth day, I stayed. On the seventh day…'"_

"_And on the seventh day, I loved," whispered Sanada, and Atobe nearly jumped out of his skin, before turning to look at Sanada, trying to frown._

"_You think ore-sama will just let you win? Just like that? What about Tezuka, you…"_

"_Tezuka's gone," Sanada said, shaking his head. "I choose you, Atobe."_

_Atobe shook his head again, but didn't even struggle even as Sanada wrapped his arms around him._

"_I'm not some pokemon," he whispered, letting go of his necklace to let his arms fall to the side. "Your aunt let you have what appears to be a very expensive necklace?" he muffled into Sanada's shoulder, and felt the vibrations as the older man chuckled._

"_Well, she didn't mind, when I told her it was for someone I loved… just don't tell her I had it engraved, I think she'd have a heart attack. She's not getting any younger…" he would of kept going if Atobe hadn't hit his head with his hand._

"_Oh shut it, you. Are you here to claim me as yours or are you here to rattle on about useless words?" he asked, and Sanada smiled, before leaning down._

"_Can't I do both?" he asked, before kissing Atobe's lips with a tenderness Atobe hadn't felt before._

_Miss Ella: Happy Birthday Meo-chan. I know you'll be reading this the minute you get home from school, and it's not as long as I'd like it to be… though I'm adding finding a tennis racket necklace and having that engraved to it to our list. Happy Birthday._

_Also, I finished this story before 12, but… got so caught up in a Silver Pair fic that I forgot to post it… but it's still your birthday over there, so it don't matter:P_


End file.
